Parte de Você
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Um ano novo triste e solitário, que fará Scully ter novas visões e vê que Mulder é mais importante do que ela sempre pensou. Tudo isso ficará impresso em seu diário.


Autora: Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva **Em: **30-12-2000

Disclamer: Os personagens dessa estória não pertencem a mim, mas a 20th Century Fox, a 1013 Production, a seu criador Chris Carter e aos atores que dão vida aos seus personagens. Pois essa estória só tem o objetivo de promover a diversão dos eXcers como eu.

Classificação: Shipper, Scully Drama.

Spoilers: Depois de Requiem.

Sinopse:_ Um ano novo triste e solitário, que fará Scully ter novas visões e vê que Mulder é mais importante do que ela sempre pensou. Tudo isso ficará impresso em seu diário. _

**Parte de Você**

"_**Aquele ambiente estava triste, olhava da porta aquele cenário e ele me deprimia, pois aquela cadeira estava tristemente vazia, as pastas estavam adormecidas sobre a grande bancada esperando que alguém as retome e dê vida a elas novamente, o computador estava silencioso, não havia ninguém querendo acabar os relatórios de ultima hora, os slides quietos em seu canto sem que ninguém os use como provas de seus argumentos, as fotos do grande mural não tinha mais sua devida atenção, o projetor estava esquecido em um canto, o óculos repousava solene sobre a mesa, os livros tinham a poeira como sua companheira, as fitas de vídeo tinha como companheira o abandono e o vídeo era fiel ao descaso, o cartaz perderá seu sentido, tudo ali estava adormecido e sem sentido, fechei a porta e tentei melhorar aquele estado de espirito.**_

**_Ao andar pela rua e ver todos preparando-se para a grande festa. Aquilo me abateu de uma forma nunca imaginada. Agora sabia como se sentiu, sentia isso de forma latente, sentia como se estivesse alheia do mundo, como se as janelas do meu carro fossem a moldura de um quadro inexistente, tudo ali parecia ser um sonho. Eu cheguei no bairro calmo, estranhamente aquele bairro estava calmo, desci do carro, adentrei no prédio de aparência antiga que guardava muitas lembranças tristes e alegres, meus passos me conduziram de forma automática até a porta do apartamento 42._**

**_Ao entrar nele parecia que ele havia parado no tempo, que ali o relógio havia parado a esperado seu dono, o lugar estava escuro, ausente de som, os aquecedores ligados, a sala tinha um brilho triste da luz que entrava pela janela e iluminava fracamente a mesa de centro que tinha uma revista UFO repousada sobre ela. A poeira era existente ali._**

**_Ao ir até a cozinha o odor de comida e restos de alimentos estragados era insuportável, constatei que o lixo a muito não era trocado, aquilo era a prova de que a muito tempo aquele lugar parou no tempo, mas que a vida ainda existia, mesmo sendo a efêmera vida de fungos e bactérias, comecei arrumar aquele lugar, pois ainda esperava meu convidado para a ceia, este que provavelmente faltaria este ano._**

**_Ao entrar na sala, noto que os pistoleiros haviam exercido bem o seu trabalho, pois ali ainda estavam alegres e vibrantes os peixes. 2 meses. A 2 meses eu não retorno aqui, medo da tristeza, isso me movia a não me aproximar daqui, isso me mantinha bem distante deste lugar que era seu sinônimo. Sentei-me a mesa, ao abrir a ultima gaveta encontrei o álbum de fotografias suas, algumas fotos o via sorridente ao lado de sua irmã, depois via este sorriso só em algumas fotos, mas uma eu roubei para mim, uma que o via usando um casaco de couro, era mais novo, cabelos castanhos, rosto arredondado, olhos verdes vibrantes e sorriso cativante. Samantha mostrava sua beleza angelical._**

**_A tristeza que me inundará era tanta, eu não conseguia respirar. Um choro contido pressionava meu peito, olhar a janela e ver a neve cair solene era triste, os fogos começaram a estourar e ao conferir o relógio notei que chegará a hora em que as mudanças ocorrem, olhei para a porta esperançosa e nada, nenhuma resposta, nenhum consolo, ela ficou parada, estática, silenciosa, pesarosa em relação a minha dor. As lagrimas começaram a ganhar meu rosto, soluços saíram sem controle._**

**_Um grito se manteve preso na garganta, fazia com que ela se fechasse, nunca me senti tão triste e só em toda minha vida, nem a vida que crescia em meu corpo naquele momento me fazia ser forte, a dor me consumia como um vírus espalhando-se pelo corpo._**

**_O frio não mais me afeta, a luz que me mostrou um lado que ficava escuro e que voltou as trevas depois que o sol que o iluminava se pôs, minhas esperanças de que a luz daquele lugar e da minha alma retornassem era grande, mas ali era terminada, pois essa luz foi roubada e dificilmente será devolvida._**

**_O quarto está frio e triste, os lençóis desarrumados esperando que você os arrume, a camisa jogada esperando que venha e a vista, o relógio piscando esperando que note que a energia por ali deixou de passar algum momento, a secretaria eletrônica silenciosa e esquecida pois todos sabiam que não encontrariam respostas, a toalha jogada sobre a cadeira, está estava seca, a quanto tempo ela deve ter esperado seu dono retornar? Muito tempo, tanto que esta secou-se, pois perdeu a esperança no seu retorno._**

**_Ali a vida não existia, apenas a esperança de um retorno, apenas a prece silenciosa do mundo inanimado esperando ser tocado e animado pelo seu dono, pelo possuidor de tudo aquilo, até o fruto deste responsável estava quieto, parecia esperar o seu retorno para sair daquele abrigo quente e seguro, onde a tristeza parecia não lhe tocar. Como tocava a mim e aquele lugar que a tristeza lacrou como uma tumba de um faraó, apagou com a areia do tempo e protegeu com a escuridão acolhedora._**

_**Lembranças ali foram vividas, guardas e impressas em cada parede, em cada móvel, em cada quadro, em cada objeto. Aquele lugar tinha vida e falava por si próprio, contava a estória de um homem forte, corajoso, determinado, mas que descobriu a fragilidade da incapacidade, a tristeza da perda, a melancolia da solidão. Este cujo o olhar era um mistério, mas a honestidade verdadeira, o sorriso raro porém brilhante, os olhos verdes de esperança, o único homem capaz de crer que a verdade é existente, é palpável e pode ser vivida. O único homem capaz de me fazer crer que a ciência é falha e de que a frieza e seriedade podem ser abandonadas, o único homem que me provou que tudo é possível e que sonhos existem para ser sonhados e que objetivos existem para serem atingidos. **_

_**O único quem eu sempre amarei, sempre dependerei, por que este é minha inspiração, meu poder, minha força e minha alavanca que empurra para frente, que me faz sobreviver, que me puxam para o céu e faz flutuar um pouco e deixar a terra, o que provou que o material não é tudo. Que me provou que sem ele eu não sou nada, sou apenas mais uma pessoa que precisa de alguém para instiga-la, para força-la a se encontrar. Eu sempre o esperarei. Sempre. Por aquele toque que me acordará desses dias escuros e sombrios. Pois a minha verdade e vida são você.**"_

Scully adormece na cama, abraçada com o travesseiro. Enquanto isso vemos a neve cair e os fogos estourarem lá fora e todos cumprimentando-se pelo novo ano chega. A felicidade reina nos coração encontrados do mundo e os corações perdidos tentam se encontrar.

The End 

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço primeiramente a **_Camila(Milla ou nick a definir por ela)_** por ter me dado o maior apoio superando a solidão e tristeza que sentia, você foi o melhor que poderia existir para quem é filha única, não é a toa que você é e sempre será a minha mana do peito.

Gostaria de agradecer a três pessoas que me aturaram o meu mau humor ocorrido pela saudade que sentia, essas pessoas são a**_ Marilia(Dana Scully),_** a **_AGENTE SCULLY_** e a **_Dana Scully_** que aturaram a Dana K. Spender sem reclamar, lá na sala de Seriados da UOL. Só a Marilia que reclamou um pouco por que roubei seu nick, mas juro que não roubarei mais. Gostaria de agradecer ao **_Rafael(Max Evans!)_** que foi super amigo me ajudando também. A **_DANA_** que pegou minhas fics para lê. Ao pessoal que lê minhas fics e espera pacientemente as minhas continuações, não posso deixar de agradecer ao **_Marcio Coelho_** que sempre divulga minhas fics no seu site, a **_Kessia Nina_** também, que aliás estou em divida, por que não mandei a outra fic para lá. Tem a **_Celusia_** que sempre lê as fics quando imprimo e que me atura, a **_Paula_** que sumiu mas vai aparecer de novo, a **_Danielle_** que sumiu também, o pessoal da **_Estação Gênesis_** todo.

Mas o agradecimento especial eu deixei para o final. Não poderia deixar de agradecer a pessoa que mais amo, **_Alfredo(Mulder)_** essa fic é dedicada a você, pois nunca nos separamos, mas essas duas semanas longe de você foi o meu tormento, nunca me senti tão triste só e desmotivada, espero que isso dificilmente se repita. Você é minha fonte inspiradora, meu maior critico, meu maior questionador, o único que se me acordar durante a madrugada será atendido carinhosamente, o único que amo mais que tudo, pois é tudo o que a Scully diz sentir nessa fan fic. Pois você sabe que qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Pois o destino nos fez trilhar o mesmo caminho que eles, uma amizade que se tornou um imenso, forte e inabalável amor, este que é baseado na confiança, respeito, atenção, carinho e cuidado. Te amo muito.

Obrigado por chegarem até aqui!

Feed back please!


End file.
